Naruto Swallows a Fly
by InoShikaCho
Summary: Naruto swallows a fly and the gang is there to make him feel worse...I mean better. Oneshot no real pairings just minor hints at ShikaIno.


**A/N: This is a oneshot I made up with my sister when we were feeling hyper. Part of the plot is from a cartoon on a website the rest is just stuff we made up, the song Konahamaru sings at the end is one my crazy friend came up with in geometry one day.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, if I did do you think I would spend my time writing fanfics about it?**

* * *

One day in Konaha Naruto Uzumaki was running along singing his special song.

"Naaa-ruuuu-to is running along" he sang as he ran through the village annoying everyone in earshot.

"Na-ru-t-" suddenly a bug flew into his mouth. He stopped running and began sputtering and choking as he felt himself swallow the bug. At this he freaked out entirely.

"OMG! I swallowed a bug! What do I do? What do I do? I know." He exclaimed as he ran to see Kakuzu. (In most of my stories the Akatsuki aren't evil)

"Kakuzu! Kakuzu!" he yelled as he came to the Akatsuki residence.

Kakuzu was on the front lawn attempting to break Tobi's piggy bank open when Naruto came running up.

"I didn't steal this piggy bank I was- oh Naruto it's only you, what do you want?" he said as Naruto approached him.

"I swallowed a bug! The good times are over!" Naruto yelled.

"And you came to me because?"

"Well you're a doctor aren't you?" Naruto asked with giant sad eyes.

"I might be one of those" Kakuzu pulled out a stack of business cards and began flipping through them "Plumber, Paranormal Investigator, Normal Investigator, TV Repair man, ah here we are Doctor. Let me take a look."

Naruto opened his mouth so Kakuzu could see inside.

"Do you see the bug?" Naruto asked.

"No but I see some other stuff" Kakuzu moved away and Naruto shut his mouth.

"Tell me are the good times over; give it to me straight doc I can take it." Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but you have no pancreas, but I can sell you one" Kakuzu pulled a cooler with the words "EXHIBIT B" written on it out of his robe.

"Kakuzu are you a quack?"

"The quackinest."

Naruto believing that the "good times" were over ran to the Hyuga residence to see Hinata. When he got there he threw the door open and ran to the couch throwing himself on it. He had failed to notice that there were other people on the couch and that everyone from the rookie nine were in the room.

Naruto was crying about the good times with his head in the lap of a boy with hair that in no way resembles a pineapple. The rest of Naruto was being supported by a boy who was holding his prized ant farm as far away from the sobbing Naruto as possible, a girl with lavender eyes who was blushing furiously, and a girl with a long blond ponytail who was too busy making goo-goo eyes at the boy with hair in a ponytail that in no way resembles a pineapple to notice.

"Dobe what's the matter?" asked a boy with hair that resembles a ducks butt.

"Oh Sasuke it's awful I swallowed a fly the good times are over!" Naruto cried into Shikamaru's lap.

"Why'd you swallow a fly?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know why I swallowed that fly."

"Perhaps he'll die" said Konahamaru who appeared from no where "this is like a rhyme Iruka sensei taught us!"

"How does it go?" asked Sakura.

"It goes something like this" Konahamaru began to sing as the people on the couch pushed Naruto off "there was an old lady who swallowed a fly, I don't know why she swallowed that fly, perhaps she'll die!"

Shino looked at Naruto and asked "Hey did you swallow a spider?"

"That wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside her…I mean him" Konahamaru sang.

"No just the fly" said Naruto from the floor.

"Did you swallow a bird?" asked Sakura

"A bird that's absurd" said Sasuke,

"Since when did you guys start rhyming?" asked Naruto.

"He swallowed the bird to catch the spider, that wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside her...him, he swallowed the spider to catch the fly, I don't know why he swallowed that fly, perhaps he'll die" sang Sakura.

"Um okay this is depressing me, where's Gai's team?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"They're out training as usual" said Shikamaru flipping through channels on the TV.

"Did you swallow a cat?" asked Ino.

"A CAT!?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yeah you know , he swallowed a cat to catch the bird, he swallowed the bird to catch the spider, that wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside her...him, he swallowed the spider to catch the fly, I don't know why he swallowed that fly, perhaps he'll die" sang Ino.

"Okay I have never swallowed anything bigger than a phone" Naruto said crossing his arms. At this everyone stared at him. "Okay there was this one time when I accidentally swallowed Jiraiya's cell phone."

"Well did you swallow a dog?" asked Shino.

Kiba who had been looking around for something chose that moment to ask "has anyone seen Akamaru?"

Everyone stared at Naruto who said "why would I swallow a dog?"

"To catch the cat, to catch the bird, to catch the spider, to catch the fly" said Shikamaru who wasn't really paying attention.

"Well at least you're not rhyming" said Naruto sounding slightly relieved.

"Um did you swallow a goat?" asked Hinata.

"I didn't swallow a goat; I would never swallow a goat…what's a goat?"

Shikamaru flips to a channel with a goat eating grass, "that's a goat."

"Oh, well I've never swallowed one of those before."

Chouji sang from the refrigerator, where he had been stuffing his face, "he swallowed the goat to catch the dog, to catch the cat, to catch the bird, to catch the spider, to catch the fly, I don't know why he swallowed the fly maybe he'll die. Now I'm hungry, you know a goat sounds really good right now."

Everyone ignored what Chouji said about the goat which caused Naruto to exclaim "Oh come on!"

At this point Shikamaru fell asleep on Shino, who left to inspect the Hyuga's collection of pots and pans, which caused Shikamaru to fall on Hinata which caused Hinata to blush ten times harder.

"Did you swallow a horse?" asked Konahamaru.

"Of course not" said Ino.

"Thank you" said Naruto.

Everyone except Naruto Shikamaru and Hinata sang "he'd be dead of course!"

At this Naruto screamed, which caused Shino to hit him over the head with a frying pan, which caused Naruto to black out.

2 HOURS LATER

Naruto sat up and yawned. Everyone was still there but they weren't really paying attention to Naruto anymore. He yawned again and said "that was a good skillet nap thanks Shino, Shino?"

Shino was in the corner playing with his ant farm and like everyone else was not paying attention to Naruto. This didn't stop Naruto from asking "what are you doing?"

"Playing with my ant farm." He said

"How do you play with an ant farm?" asked Naruto.

"Like this" said Kiba picking it up and throwing it at Naruto. Naruto caught it…with his face; this made him hic-up, as he did so a little bug flew out of his mouth.

"Hey the bug came out, the good times aren't over!" Naruto cheered.

"Naruto while you were asleep I made up a song, it goes like this I had a zebra, I name him Phillip, he had a girlfriend, she was a hippo, they had a baby, it was a zippo, it ate all my peanut butter, 'cause it was a zippo" sang Konahamaru.

"That makes no sense" said Naruto.

"Neither does your face!" yelled Konahamaru as he ran off.

"Weird."

* * *

**A/N: Complete and utter randomness no? I just thought it would be fun to have Naruto swallow a fly and freak out about it and it evolved into this.**

**To those who wish to flame come on it's Christmas do you think the fat guy would miss meanness so close to the big day?**


End file.
